Race to the Moon- Scavengers vs Dragons
BEFORE YOU READ TAKE THIS VOTE! Which side are you on? Dragons Scavengers Both This is book one of the series: Scavengers vs Dragons Prolouge In the future the human race was growing fast. And as dragons progressed in technology so did the scavengers. Though dragons didn't need cars or guns they had other things like nuclear power plants (Which they've created before humans) Though humans created cars, planes and locomotives. Not to mention they've both created (at exactly the same time) computers and satillite TV. But even though they had many simularities with technology they always fought against each other and very few tried to make peace with each species. Including the T.O.P (Talons of Peace) and other small orginizations. But now in the year 9,013 Y.F.S (Years from Scorching) two scientists went to work in creating a grand idea that would change the two species forever. *** "Doctor? Are you still here?" The male scavenger lifted his head at his assistant and turned his head slowly. In front of him was papers and his desk. How long has he worked? The doctor stood up slowly and turned to Ms. Daniel who looked at him with her sad brown eyes. "Ms. Daniel" The doctor started, "Why are you here at this time?... Anyway what time is it?" "Sir, it's 3 AM and I don't know why you're up so late!" Ms. Daniel held him in a curious gaze. "I uh... am trying to figure out an idea." "Idea?" "Yes, an idea to put those fire-breathers down on the food chain" "Fire-breathers? The dragons? Sir, I didn't know you were into those things." "Well you see Ms. Daniel. They have started creating more and more technology. They've even created something called the Atomic Bomb" "A Bomb?" "Yes, and to make sure that we humans don't get bombed we need to prove to these dragons that we can be better than them and that they shouldn't mess with us." "Oh I have a bunch of ideas Sir." The doctor turned to Ms. Daniel with a face of interest, "Tell me some of those ideas." *** A NightWing sprawled out on a table. "Scavengers... Guns..." The NightWing picked his head up at that thought. "Guns..." He said again but softer. "Um... Dr. Orion?" Orion turned his head to see his son "Oh Sandstar... why aren't you at home?" The Sand/NightWing went closer to his father. "You've been mumbling about a Zoo. I know about Guns... Humans make them and shoot at dragons. I know that that's kind of like our fire but hurts less." "And is harder to dodge..." Orion flinched his wing shoulder remembering the treatment he'd got because a scavenger tried to shoot him. He can now never fly, but humans can become of those noisy planes. "Daddy, you've been up all late. Can you go home now? Mommy's waiting for you. She made Lizard Stew." Again? Orion thought. Lizard stew of coarse wasn't his favorite. "Sandstar, you need to go home." "But I'm here to help you. I have an idea!" "An Idea for what?" "To help the dragons show the humans we're better than them!" "Wait- what? How do you know about this?" This was top secret information. How can Sandstar know? "I um..." "You what?" "I... I looked at your files." Orion leaned back in his chair staring at his son's black eyes. ''He looks so much like his mother. ''But of coarse he had NightWing marking but SandWing colors. "But, it was for a good reason. I have an idea!" "Yeah uh huh..." The NightWing said his eyes getting drowsy. "OK, it might sound weird but... We can go to the moons!" Orion eyes went wide. "To the moons?" "Yeah build like a space ship or something and BLAST OFF!" Orion put his talon over his son's mouth, "I will not be doing that." "Why not? It will show those two legged sticks that we're better than them!" "Cloud? Cloud are you still there?" Orion pressed his intercom calling his assistant. "Dad..." Sunstar said pleadingly. "Yes sir?" Cloud answered "My son is here. Can you escort him home?" "Dad please. I wanna help!" "Yes sir I'm coming." There was silence as Sunstar looked at his father pleadingly. "Stop looking at me like that." Orion scolded. After that the SkyWing Cloud came into the room and grabbed Sunstar. His gruff big talons held his shoulder. "Come on now" He said in his robot like voice. Once the two were gone Orion sat back in his chair and stretched his wings. Dragons? Going to the moon? Orion let that thought seep into his head and decided ''why not? Let's give it a try! '' Chapter 1 The doctor slammed his phone hard. "SHOOT!" He yelled as he sulked in his chair. "those cursed dragons. ALWAYS GETTING OUR IDEAS!" Ms. Daniel watched the doctor with sad eyes. "So we can't do it?" "I- I don't know..." "Well we were trying to go to Luna Prima right?" The doctor nodded. Luna Prima meant first moon "Then why not go to Tertius?" "Tertius?" The doctor said bewilderingly. "But-but that's the farthest moon. Do you think we can make it?" "To make sure of the human survival... yes, we'll make it" *** Orion burst a flame. The other professors and scientists stared at him sadly at a conference table. "Why? Why do they steal all of our ideas? Those Scavengers don't earn the right to freely call themselves Homo-sapians. I'm so sick of them!" Some shrunk back at his words. "But US! Draconis Occidentalis! WE ARE THE LEADING SPECIES! Not some dumb illogical SCAVENGERS! Instead of going to Mastermind we'll go to Starflight!" (The moons were named after famous scientists like the legendary Starlight and Mastermind. Some dragons nodded their heads at his words and a few clapped. But one dragon shook his heads at his words. Doctor Orion recognized this and asked him. "Tin? What is it? Do you not agree what I'm saying?" Tin the MudWing had sort of a gray hint to his scales which was a result of a long lost NightWing history but overall he was more MudWing. "Um sir... It's not that... but..." Tin kept on stuttering. "Speak up MudWing!" "I really don't think we're doing this the right way... I mean um..." "Right way? What do you mean?" "Like um... humans- I mean Scavengers... they er..." "SPEAK UP!" Orion started "We should make peace with the humans and figure this out together instead of just fighting to achieve a higher goal!" Orion gave him a cold stare, "You think they will listen to us? They're SCAVENGERS! In history they are known to kill dragons. Remember Queen Oasis?" "Actually Orion, Tin got a point there." Orion turned his head to see Mindseer. The female NightWing stared at him with her unreadable eyes. She was born under the Brightest Night so she had powers to read everyone's mind. "Tin is saying that with so much competition who knows? Maybe humans will actually get to the moon first and we'll lose. But if both of us go there at the same time then we both get the glory and the peace we both want." "But Mindseer, we want to be higher than those humans not equal." "And it's either being equal or lower. I tell you Orion, they'll get to the moon first. They're smaller so they need a smaller ship while we have double the size." "But we're stronger and can finish the work more than them" "But they also have cranes and other mechanics to help them" "WE WILL MAKE IT BEFOER THEM! WE HAVE TO!" "Well i don't foresee that" All the dragons went silent. Mindseer was the only dragon in the room who had the ability to read minds. "But is there a slight chance?" "8 percent chance." "We'll take it. Tell everyone to increase the work time and to work faster. We'll be going to moon Mastermind." Chapter 2 Tin went to the bar and gulped down a drink. He was stressed and his head was bent over. But suddenly he felt scales brush against his side. "Hello Tin" came a soft voice. "Why are you here Mindseer? Come to bathe in your lost argument? I quit my job you know." "Yes I know, and I've come to give you another chance." "What do you mean?" "I'm going to give you another job offer" "And what is that exactly?" Mindseer grinned and said, "Come with me and I'll show you" *** In front of Tin was a white building which looked like an abandoned storage place. Two moons were orbiting the sky above him. "I smell Scavengers..." "Exactly, come in" Mindseer said in a scary cheerful way in which she never was before. Mindset then went up to the door and started tapping. But it wasn't a sing song tapping but like a type of language. Suddenly the door opened and a dark skinned scavenger came out. Tin gave a small jump but the scavenger didn't seem to see and Mindseer just put her tail on him to remind him that he had to be quiet. "Hello Mindseer" the scavenger said in perfect Pyrriahnian "--------" Mindseer said back in the strange scavenger language. "--------" The female said pointing to Tin "This is Tin. He's a friend. Let's talk inside" The dark skinned female nodded her head and ushered for both of them to come in. Inside smelled like metal and in the distance Tin can hear a RRRREEEEEE sound. "What's that?" He asked Mindseer. "That's something that humans meld things together since they don't have fire" Suddenly they came into a section where scavengers and dragons were surrounding a big structure: A Ship. "So... this is what you've been doing?" "Yep" She said in a cheerful way which actually scared Tin. "And you want me to join?" "Yep" Tin waited thinking. "Sure, I'll do it" Mindseer smiled for the first time in Tin's life. "Sure, but you'll have to learn a lot about us" *** Emily watched the grey MudWing all day long as Mindseer was talking to him about how she came here. Emily was one of the first to join this mission along with Mindseer. Emily was a scientist along with Mindseer. She met Mindseer at this facility. Mindseer was also trying to find solitude in her experiments and she came to the abandoned storage facility. But since Mindseer can read minds she knew that Emily wasn't a threat and didn't fight her. Emily remembered how scared she was. But Mindseer left and came back with gifts like stones and jewels. Somehow the two became friends and taught each other their names in their languages. And as they've communicated with each other they then decided to embark on a project. To go to the moon. They've started way before the humans and the dragons. But to build a ship they needed more people and dragons so the two got others to volunteer but only those who believed that there can be peace between the two species. Finally everyone left and Emily started to pack up to go. *** Ann Daniel watched as NASA was building the ship. Apollo 11 was taking place. She smiled knowing that her plan would work and they would successfully go on Tertius successfully. Hopefully those dragons won't have the same idea of going to the exact same moon. Ann remembered the doctor saying that the dragons were building faster than NASA and they were desperate. Ann had many ideas stuck in her head. Maybe they can attack the dragons before they go on the moon? Maybe they can make everyone contribute to the building? No... the government won't permit it. But maybe they will permit... "Doctor" Ann said to the doctor who was walking past her to look at the work. "Yes Ms. Daniel?" "You said that the reptiles are building faster than us right?" "Yes that's right." "I have an idea to save time." Chapter 3 Sunstar and his friends were walking to a secret place. It was in a forested area and the dragonets talked and talked and Sunstar joined in with the conversation. "Yeah... dragons will win for sure my dad made sure of that." His best friend Snowball smiled showing his white teeth and several blood spots from his last meal, "Yeah, I mean how can scavengers ever beat dragons? We can eat them in one bite!" Finally Sunstar and his friends approached a giant half burnt tree. On the giant tree was a burnt crack and the dragonets can squeeze in there. Once they were into the crack there was a big hollow which they've dug to fit all the five dragonets. Roots came out of the ground and they would sit on them and talk. In there was nick knacks and other good things. They even had a TV! Their tech geek friend Whale did so many cool stuff and put a TV there and even a fridge. The two RainWing twins, Python and Coconut added decorations like artwork made out of soda cans and such. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions